No Way Out (2014)
No Way Out (2014) No Way Out was a PPV event uploaded by ProJaked on July 20th 2014. It was held in Washington, D.C. Background Since Kevin Steen had won the WWE Championship, back at Money In The Bank, there were questions over how he would do as WWE Champion. Since he never had a WWE Championship title shot before winning the Money In The Bank. In the weeks up to this show, he proved people wrong, easily defeating his 3 opponents. But, he had a real challenge ahead of him. Former WWE Champion, The Undertaker. As Steen's first title defense, he couldn't have had a tougher opponent. Meanwhile, on ECW, Europe's Finest were getting their name back out in the open. With Adrian Neville turning his back on Rob Van Dam during a tag match they had on an episode of ECW, showing himself to be the 5th member of Europe's Finest. During this time, Magnus had become the number #1 contender for the ECW Championship, after defeating Ted Dibiase in a non title match. This meant that for the first time on PPV, we would get a taste of Europe's Finest, against the Million Dollar Corporation. On Smackdown, The Shield had recieved rematches for their championships that they were unable to get Money In The Bank. However, this also meant that Rollins & Reigns had to defend their tag titles, against an unknown tag team, which they would find out, when the match came around. Event At the event, we only saw 2 new champions crowned. While the other 5 were able to defend their championships. Starting off the event, we had a rematch from Money In The Bank, the Intercontinental Championship is on the line, as Ryback defends against Dean Ambrose, but this time, in a Tables match. After Ryback has been out of action for 2 weeks, he may struggle against Ambrose, who has been wrestling every week. This payed dividend, as Ambrose was able to send Ryback through a table, becoming the new Intercontinental Champion. Next up was the Divas Championship match, in which Beth Phoenix defended against Brie Bella. Beth's reign of dominance continued, as she easily defeated Brie Bella, further extending her reign. : Next up, was the WWE United States Championship invitional battle royal. The new champion, Jay Lethal, having won it the week prior on Main Event, in a 6-man battle royal, decided to defend on the PPV. This is a interesting way to have your first championship defense. His opponents, Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler & Eddie Guerrero, 2 of which were former United Stated Champions. Despite this, Lethal still was able to defeat these men & retain his United States Championship. : Now, we have the WWE Tag Team Championships match, as The Shield defend against a mystery team. The Shield make their way to the ring, a sense of possible fear & unknowingness could be upon them. Their time of waiting is over, out come their opponents. The theme hits, the lights cut towards them, it's D-X. Former ECW Champion, Shawn Michaels & for the first time in this universe, it's Triple H. These men must've brought a strike to The Shield. How can they cope under this situation? This match will be contested under a tornado tag elimination match. So the first team to be pinned or submitted will be the loser. Despite this shock, The Shield work as fluid as ever. Successfully defeating D-X with neither man being eliminated. The Shield continues their reign of dominance over Smackdown, as their title reign continues on even longer. : Next up, we had the first of the main event titles being defended, as Kevin Steen defended his WWE Championship, against The Undertaker. For a first title defense, Steen has to fight for his life. Despite the problems presented in front of him, Steen was able to beat Undertaker, thus retaining his WWE Championship. : Our semi main event was for the ECW Championship, as Ted Dibiase defended against former WWE Champion, Magnus. Magnus would like nothing more than to bring home another world title for Europe's Finest. As Magnus looked like he was heading for victory, the ref got taken out, as Dibiase pulled him the ref infront of him. Sabu came out with a chair in hand, throwing it to Dibiase. Using the chair to his advantage, Dibiase smashed it across the skull of Magnus, waking up the ref & retaining his championship. : It is now time for the main event, the World Heavyweight Championship is up for grabs, as Steve Austin, defends again against CM Punk. After the success of Dean Ambrose earlier tonight, the same thing may just happen to Punk. Lightning strikes twice tonight for The Shield. As Punk was able to put away Austin, with his signature shining wizard, followed by his running bulldog. To get the win & become the new World Heavyweight Champion, The Shield have conqured the land of Smackdown as we end tonight's show. Results